diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marla Hedges
|Klasse = Capo der Rotschärpen |Spezialisierung = Körperkampf |Vorname = Marla |Nachname = Hedges |Geburt = |Alter = ca. Mitte - Ende 20 |Zugehörigkeit = Rotschärpen |Gilde = Gossenläufer |Größe = 1,75m |Gewicht = Statur mutet stabil an, muskulös |Haarfarbe = Helles Blond |Augenfarbe = Grün |Besonderheiten = Reibeisenstimme (Spricht immer heiser, als würde sie eine Erkältung auskurieren)|Bild = Marla_8.jpg|thumb|290px|Marla in der Zuflucht beim Türdienst (Gezeichnet von: Sierra)|Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Wie soll ich es zusammen fassen? Angst kann ein irreführendes Gefühl sein. Was aus der Ferne noch beängstigend aussieht, ist es in der Nähe oft gar nicht. Dinge machen uns Angst, weil wir darauf konditioniert sind. Menschen mit Masken. Dunkle unbekannte Orte. Die Aufgabe wirkte gar nicht so kompliziert. Nimm' dem Mann seine Kette ab. '' ''Er darf dich nicht wieder erkennen können und er soll nicht sterben. Wie bin ich dann hier gelandet? Mein Hintern auf dem Thron, auf welchem einst einer der gefürchtetsten Männer dieser verdorbenen Stadt saß. Glenn Grünwasser – Ich habe ihn niemals kennen gelernt, doch heute führe ich sein Vermächtnis fort. Ich sehe in vertraute Augen und vermummte Gesichter. Meine Rotschärpen. Der Mann auf der Bank vor mir hat Angst. Unsteter Blickkontakt, eine bebende Stimme die er zu kontrollieren ersucht. An diesem Abend bin ich sein Richter und sein Henker. Mein Verstand war nie schärfer, meine Konzentration nie so fokussiert. Bleierne Stille herrscht in dem Zimmer, welches nur von einer geschwärzten Ölfunzel erhellt wird. Regen prasst gegen die modrigen Fensterläden. Sie warten auf mein Urteil. Der Soldat, der Söldner, der Händler, der Verwegene. Nimm' dem Mann seine Kette ab. Er darf dich nicht wiedererkennen können und er soll nicht sterben. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich nicht bereits schlimmeres als einen Diebstahl begangen. Diese Aufgabe gehörte zu den simplen. Doch sie war der Anfang eines Lebens, welches niemals für mich vorgesehen war. Wenn man mir gesagt hätte, dass ich eines Tages einem Verbrechersyndikat angehöre und gegen das Gesetz trete, um diese zu beschützen denen ich es schwor, hätte ich geschmunzelt. Wenn man mir gesagt hätte, dass ich eines Tages diesen Haufen von Vagabunden anführe und ihnen zeige wie man auf der Straße überlebt, hätte ich gelacht. Die Bettlerin, der Schmied, die Schweigsame, die Hirtin, der Halbelf. Heute stehen Menschen an der Stelle, an der ich einst stand. Neben dem Stuhl. Bereit jede Klinge zu parieren, welche nach Blut sühnte. Und würde es dem bedürfen, dann sogar mit dem eigenen Leben. Nimm' dem Mann seine Kette ab. Er darf dich nicht wiedererkennen können und er soll nicht sterben. Die Frage nach meinen Zielen wurde mir oft gestellt. Lange habe ich keine gehabt. Überleben war der Weg, aber nicht das Ziel. Braucht es eines? Ich habe entschieden, dass es eines braucht. Mehrere. Manche von denen ich mir zwar sicher bin, sie niemals zu erreichen, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist dafür zu kämpfen. Manch' andere sind Ziele, die man immer wieder mal erreicht. Das sind Momente, mit denen man zufrieden sein kann. Doch Zufriedenheit ist kein Zustand, der ewig andauern kann. Andauern sollte. Wer zufrieden ist, wird faul. Wer faul ist stirbt. Zulange haben wir uns auf unseren Lorbeeren ausgeruht. Das muss enden. „Verzieh' dich, alter Mann. Und wenn ich dein Gesicht noch einmal in dieser Stadt sehe, selbst wenn du nur aus einem Busch im Wald vor den Toren auf die steinerne Mauer wirfst, wirst du sterben.“ Ich gönne mir eine Kunstpause, drücke meinen Glimmstängel achtlos auf dem vernarbten Langtisch aus. „Hast du das verstanden?“ Der Mann nickt. So eifrig, dass man froh sein muss, dass der Kopf angewachsen ist. Erleichtert steht er auf, bedankt sich ungezählte Male und macht sich auf den Weg in seine 'Freiheit'. Einige der Bewohner folgen ihm, stellen sicher, dass er nichts mitnimmt auf dem Weg. Einen der Frischlinge winke ich heran und er beugt sich zu mir hinab. Meine heisere Stimme flüstert ihm entgegen: „Nimm' dem Mann seine Kette ab. Er darf dich nicht wiedererkennen können und er soll nicht sterben.“ 'Aussehen' thumb|left|332px|Nachtmahr & Marla Eine Frau der Straßen, deren Anblick unheilvoll und verbissen wirkt. Von mittelmäßigem Wuchs ist das Weib, einen Meter Fünfundsiebzig und von stabiler Statur. Erlaubt die Kleidung deutlichere Konturen, so zeigt sich ein drahtig-muskulöser Leib der davon spricht, dass man körperlicher Arbeit nachgeht. Das Kreuz breiter, aber wenig bullig. Meist ist es doch gehärtetes Rüstleder, welches den Leib in eine aufrechte Haltung (wie die eines versierten Kämpfers oder eines Soldaten) zwingt. Ebenso führt dieser Raufbold regelmäßig Waffen am Gurt mit sich. Zu einem schlanken Einhänder gesellt sich oftmals ein einfacher Dolch, samt Parierstangen, in einer ledernen Scheide. Obgleich der Großteil der Haut oft durch besagte Rüstungen umhüllt wird, so erkennt man spätestens im Gesicht den auffällig hellen Hautton. Weiß wie der Schnee würde der Dichter es benennen, aristokratisch blass. Helle, seichte Sommersprossen ziehen sich über das Gesicht, den Hals und vereinzelt über die Schultern hinweg. An die Dreißig Winter wird diese Frau überlebt haben. Fein geschnittene Gesichtszüge mit erhabenen Wangenknochen bestückt, wobei wenige Blicke in ihr Gesicht verraten, dass das Leben dem einst' recht ansehnlichem Antlitz mitgespielt hat. Narben von ungezählten Kämpfen zeichnen sich über ihre Miene hinweg und die Nase sieht aus, als wäre sie schon oftmals gebrochen gewesen. Die Augen, unter welchen sich dunkle Schatten zeichnen, sind von einem stechenden Hellgrün. Wachsam und verschlossen wirkt ihr Blick, trotz des müden (oder vielleicht abgeklärten?) Ausdrucks. Die weizenblonden Haare sind zumeist in einem strengen Zopf aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Die alte Pfauenfeder samt roter Perle fehlt seit geraumer Zeit in den Haaren. 'Persönlichkeit' Passend zur Reibeisenstimme würden einige Personen behaupten, dass sie sich für eine Frau viel zu borstig und rau verhält. Hier kommt mal ein übler Scherz über die Lippen, dort wird dreckig aufgelacht. Im Allgemeinen sieht man sie oft mit erhobenem Mundwinkel und mit dümmlichem Spruch auf der Kante - Böse Zungen behaupten, die Frau wäre nicht ganz die hellste Kerze auf dem Kuchen. Es braucht nicht viel, bis sich die Finger zu einer Faust krümmen und auf diese dann auf dein Gesicht zurauscht. Denn dumm kommen kannst du ihr mit vielem und du wirst einen Preis dafür bezahlen, früher oder später. Du kannst Glück oder Pech haben. An guten Tagen bleibt man der Lektion und einer gebrochenen Nase erspart, an schlechten Tagen jedoch sollte dir das Licht gnädig sein, dass du schneller die Beine in die Hand nimmst, als sie ihre Arme rucken lassen kann. Böse Zungen würden behaupten, dass Marla jeden Tag eine Münze wirft bb man nun schlecht gelaunt oder besonnen durch die Straßen zieht. Letzteres sieht man dann häufiger in einer vertrauten Umgebung, wie beispielsweise dem Armenhaus. Irgendwo scheint das Schlägerweib nämlich tatsächlich ein Herz zu haben und grade die Personen, die ihr nicht auf dauerhaft auf die Nerven gehen, dürfen nicht selten erleben, dass Marla sich für sie einsetzt und sich um ihre Probleme kümmert. Selbst hat man sicherlich auch welche, wer hat die nicht, doch einen Schwank aus ihrer Jugend gibt es nur wahrlich selten zu hören. Das macht aber auch nichts, denn einigen suggeriert sie eben trotzdem das Bild, dass man auf sie bauen kann. Auf sie ist Verlass und manch' einem ein geschätztes Geleit. Bei ihr gibt's vorher nicht viel 'Blabla' und hinten rum kein 'Trara'. 'Gängiges Gemunkel' (wohl am ehesten in der Zuflucht zu hören. ooC Anmerkung: Hier darf sich ebenso jeder berufen fühlen etwas zu schreiben) *... seie nicht nur 'ne Rotschärpe, sondern mittlerweile 'n Capo der Familie. *''... sollte bei einem Hausbrand angeblich gestorben sein.'' *''... ist unverträglich gegenüber Staub, was ihre Reibeisenstimme hervorruft.'' *''... war beim Militär.'' *''... war mal weit weg von Prügeleien und zwielichtigen Gestalten.'' *''... soll noch nie ein Kleid getragen haben.'' *''... bevor sie nach Sturmwind kam, soll sie Banditenkönigin in Westfall gewesen sein.'' *''... hat von nichts 'ne Ahnung, außer vom Kloppen.'' *''... soll über keinerlei Feinmotorik verfügen.'' *''... hat angeblich ein paar Hautbilder, will einer Mal gesehen haben – Als sie ohne Rüstung rumlief.'' *''... hat's eher so mit Frauen – Hat überhaupt keine Gefühle – Hat einen Ehemann.'' *''… geht öfter mal ins Hurenhaus in der Altstadt.'' *''… soll total auf Süßkram abfahren.'' *''… genießt eine gute Prügelei.'' *''… Verwandelt sich bei Vollmond in einen Kerl.'' *''... Marla seie die 'rote Witwe'. Ihr letzter Mann soll eine Treppe runtergefallen sein. Wer's glaubt. Die hat ihre Kerle alle umgebracht heißt es. Und die Ringe der Ehe trägt sie an einer Kette um den Hals.'' 'Soziales Umfeld' 'Familie und prägende Menschen:' *'Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Rupert Hedges' †'' - Vater - ''"Mögest du in Frieden gefunden haben." '' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Carmen Hedges '† - Mutter - "Ich bete jeden Tag dafür, dass du nicht unter ihnen wandeln musst." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tyler Hedges - Bruder - "Hätten deine inneren Dämonen doch nur geschwiegen." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif William & Robyn '† - ''"Ewiglich." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Evelyn 'Evy' Hedges '''† '- Schwägerin - ''"Gut, dass du ihn nicht so sehen musst." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nachtmahr (Adrien) - Mentor, wieder aufgetaucht -'' "Entscheidungen die man am wenigsten bereut."'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Ranka - Capo ''- "Du hast uns so viel gelehrt. Du hast uns durch so viele schwere Zeiten geführt. Du bist die intelligenteste Frau die ich jemals kennenlernen durfte. Ich hoffe der Fährmann muss nicht auch noch deine Seele über die See tragen und du findest deinen Weg zurück nach Hause." '' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fayren Vulpon † -''' Vertrauter - "Die eine Trauer verblasst im Angesicht der Nächsten." *18px [[Gossenläufer |'''Die Zuflucht ]]- Wohnort - "Ein Ort wo jeder deinen Namen kennt, aber niemandem weiter sagt." 'Freunde, Bekannte & unliebsame Begegnungen:' (Nach Alphabet sortiert) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Adain - Der Dok - "Bist'n Schnieker." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alvrim - '"''Ein Mann den ich gerne in meinen Reihen wissen würde." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Amber '(Lady Boucher) - Geschäftliche Beziehung - "Ihr haltet Euch für gerissener als ihr seid, Fräulein Amber." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ambrose - Bekanntschaft - "Ich kann dich jetz' schon gut leiden." '' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Ame'' - '''Bekanntschaft - ''"Irgendwie würd' ich doch gerne wiss'n wer du bist." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Annabell Wohlbert - Wache - "Es kommt der Tag, da werde ich dich demütigen." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Avaliar - Bekanntschaft - "Hat Potential zu mehr." *'Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Avariones' - Bekanntschaft - "Sehr vielversprechend. Und ach' so eigenbrödlerisch." *right|532x532px *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Cait '- Bekanntschaft - ''"Das Ende ist nah." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Dee '- Freundin - "Wir sind schon ziemlich hart." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif[[Fee| '''Fee]] - Vertraute - "Du erkennst was Bedeutung trägt und was nichtig ist. Ich vertraue dir." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Finnje - ''Bekanntschaft - "Du wirkst vertraut. Wie ein Gesicht aus alten Tagen, nur das du keine schlechte Kunde bringst. Oder vielleicht weil wir uns irgendwie ähnlich sind?"'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fio - Freund - "'ne Söldnernatur, 's gefällt mir. Bis' anders als die meist'n. 's gefällt mir auch." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Franky "der Kater"- Freund - "Alle reden sie von Glenn. Und selten fiel nur dein Name. Beim Licht, warum?! Was ein Kerl!" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Gaya Maruan - zwiespältige Bekanntschaft - "Ich hielt dich lange für den wackelnden Stein im Fundament. Aber wenn es drauf ankommt bist du eisern." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Gharl - Bekanntschaft - "Wenn ich von dies'n Strümpf'n Krätze oder Herps' krieg', erwürg' ich dich mit den'n." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ian - Bekanntschaft - "Gegensätze ziehen sich an und Gemeinsamkeiten aus?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jack Mulldon - unliebsame Bekanntschaft - "Ick' wünscht ick' hättn Schwanz. Mit dem ich dein Maul stopf'n kann." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jon - Freund, verschollen - "Stummes Herz." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif June 'Davies '- Bekanntschaft -'' "Bändigst du den Bären oder bändigt der Bär dich?"'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kalwyn - Bekanntschaft - "Nicht so dumm, wie er gern tut." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kertor - Bekanntschaft - "Was soll ich nur von dir halten?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kate - Vertraute - "Schmuddelbuch-Schwester." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Leigh - '''Bekanntschaft - "Ich verschätze mich selten." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif '''Leirix - Bekanntschaft, verstorben - "Ruhe in Unfrieden." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lileath - Bekanntschaft - "Jeder Mensch hat seine Geschichte. Deine kennen viele, doch niemand kennt dich." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lotte - Vertraute -'' "Durch Dolch und Faust."'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Magdalena - 'Bekanntschaft - ''"Du hast verdammt viel Potential. Mach', dass du mich nich' enttäuschst." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Masha - '''Freundin - ''"Niemand kann dich brechen. Niemand. Glaub' mir das." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Mia 'Sophie' - ''"Vielleicht verstehst du eines Tages."'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nikolai - Bekanntschaft - "Ich bin entzückt." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Opi - Bekanntschaft - "Entweder du bis' echt vollkomm' plemm plemm oder du lügs mir 'ne Spur zu gut." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif[[Peredor| Pere]] - ehem. Capo -'' "Hätt' nich' geglaubt, dass ich mich freu'n würd' dich wieder zu sehen."'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gifFinareyRuby Lee Davies '- Bekanntschaft - ''"Bonbonverschworene." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif 'Ryan Davies - '''gute Bekanntschaft - ''"Ich vertraue dir." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif '''Seth - Bekanntschaft - "Bitte bring' den Capo heile wieder Heim." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Serena - Bekanntschaft - "Kann man ihr bitte diese Flausen austreiben?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tim Orodaro - Flüchtige Bekanntschaft - "Das Gesicht aus dem Alpträume gemacht sind." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ticks - 'Bekanntschaft - ''"Respektabel. Und gefährlich." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif '''Vaeln Reddick - Freund - "Komm' nach Hause." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Veidt - Bekanntschaft - "Ruhe." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Vesley - unliebsame Bekanntschaft - "Verrecke. Qualvoll." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Viper - Bekanntschaft - "Der Schein..." 'Das sagen Andere über Marla' / Zitate (Steht für freie Erweiterung zur Verfügung.) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemi - "Sie weiß was sie will. Wenn ich auf Kraft setzen müsste zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder würde ich sie wählen." nachdenklich schaut sie in ihre Einkaufstasche. "Sie ist ein Vortex im Nether! Ich brauche dringend wieder Zuckerrüben!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nachtmahr -'' "Du bist ein Holzkopf. Viel zu gut gelaunt, deine Witze sind eine Katastrophe und als ich deine Vorstellung eines Überraschungsmanövers erleben 'durfte' habe ich kurzzeitig daran gedacht dich umzubringen. Doch ich vertraue dir wie keinem Zweiten. Lass mich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen."'' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berrigan - Ein Mundwinkel wird gehoben, ehe der Söldner antwortet: "Marla, eh. Bißch'n zu loyal. Aber hat's drauf. Un'n echt schräg'n Geschmack. Gefällt mir." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sekh' - Sie lächelt auf. Seltsam noch dazu. "Malalalala." ''Wird's dann geträllert, da verengen sich auch die Augen. Das seltsame Lächeln bleibt aber bestehen, ehe der kleine Mensch kurz schnippst, und da auch schon weiter trottet. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Lotte' - "Wenn es sein muss, nutz deine Fäuste. Oder lass deinen weiblichen Charme spielen. ''*Der Blick legt sich auf Marla, dann wieder nach vorn* "Benutz deine Fäuste."'' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Caed - "Marla sach's. Kenn 'k nich'. Ab'r 'k sach Dir was 'k bei dem Nam'n denk. M steht für mutig un' die A's für's Arsch aufreißen. Watt? Da fehl'n zwo Buchstab'n? Na denn steht det R und L für rechts un' links. Wat dit mi'm Nam'n uff sich hat? 'k hau Dir rechts un' links eene rin, wenn Du nich' gleich'n Rand häls'!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kate - "Erst schlagen, dann fragen... Im ersten Moment könnte man meinen, das wäre ihre Lebensdevise, aber die Frau hat mehr Facetten zu bieten, das könnt ihr mir glauben." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Bria - "Die Raben krächzen vom Ende des Träumers." * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ian Falkner ''- "All die Wut, all der Spott und all die Gleichgültigkeit sind nichts als ein Beweis. Also nur zu, verletze weiter, ohne Rücksicht - die Narben die bleiben sind trotzdem immer deine. Dich dann noch immer selbst zu belügen ist nur solange dein Weg bis du verraten wirst. Und das ist der Punkt wo all die Zweifel wieder anfangen."'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Finnje - "Viel zu hübsch, um ungefährlich zu sein. Wie so'n Schneeweißchen ausser Gosse." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Linn - "Man kann immer nur so nett sein, wie der andere es zulässt. Aber wenn du es aus irgendeinem Grund eines Tages zulassen solltest, werd ich da sein. Das bedeutet Familie." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Franky "der Kater" - "Die Kleine hat dieses Funkeln in den Aug'n. Das Glänz'n, was dir zeigt, dass sie für unsere Sache vollends einsteht. Den steilsten Teil des Weges hat sie hinter sich." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Satchmore - "Frau Hedges? Eine steife Verbeugung, doch scheint sie zu wissen, wo ihr Platz ist." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Mia - "Sie's die stärkste Person, die ich kenne." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Masha Moore - "Bezahl‘ mich mit Ehrlichkeit und Respekt. Arbeite mit Feingefühl un‘ Weisheit. Kämpfe mit Kraft und eisernem Willen auf das du unser Geschicke zu einem besseren lenks‘. ‘ch steh‘ dir zur Seite. Lass mich meinen Schwur nich‘ ein zweites Mal in Zweifel zieh’n." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sunje - "In dieser Fassade steckt mehr, als der erste Blick vermuten lässt. Mehr als nur Narben, Heiterkeit und Stärke." * [[Dayyan Gossarah|'Dayyan "Opi" Gossarah']] - "Bin in vielerlei Hinsicht beeindruckt von der Frau. 'ch glaub', sie's die erste Rotschärpe, der'ch vertraue." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Revy Evans - "Mit der leg ich mich nich nochma an..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ambrose - "Was? Wo willst du mich gesehen haben? Ob ich für die arbeite? Kumpel, has' du Lack gesoffen? Als wenn ich vor nem Weib buckeln würde. Wenn du was wissen willst, sollteste deinen Hintern selbst zu ihr bewegen und mal nachfragen, vielleicht gibt sie dir Antwort. Wurdest nicht umsonst mit nem Mund auf die Welt geschissen." Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)